1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna. In particular, this invention relates to a micro-belt antenna that is small in size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antennas are important elements in popular wireless electronic devices. Antennas are used to emit microwave signals generated by an electronic device, or receive microwave signals sent to the electronic device. Therefore, the quality of the antenna in the electronic device and whether the characteristic of the antenna matches the electronic device or not affect the emitting or receiving result of the antenna. Furthermore, the functions of the RF circuit and the digital circuit of the electronic device are also affected. Because the dimensions of antennas are becoming increasingly smaller, they require more receiving frequency periods, and as frequency bandwidth becomes larger, they also have to achieve improved quality. However, when an antenna has multiple frequency periods and a wider bandwidth antenna, the gain balance of the bandwidth worsens. If a microwave belt antenna that is large in size, for matching with the described requests, is designed, it goes against the trend of devices being lighter, thinner, and smaller, as is so often demanded by today's consumers.